Conventional cleaning or engaging equipment is oftentimes built in a manner that does not always provide an easy and convenient method for a user to clean or otherwise engage a particular object or surface. Particularly, this conventional equipment is either too rigid, too big, or just too difficult to adapt or conform to certain attributes of the object or surface, such as the shape or location of the object or surface.
For example and without limitation, angled or curved glass surfaces, such as those contained within an automobile or a delicatessen counter, are oftentimes extremely difficult to clean because conventional cleaning equipment does not properly adapt or conform to the specific angle or curve of the surfaces. Particularly, a user must either reach or stretch in an uncomfortable manner in order to clean these types of glass. Moreover, because of the distance and awkwardness of the glass or surface, a user is unable to properly apply a force which is adequate to clean the glass or other surface.
Furthermore, because of the distance and awkwardness of the glass or surface and because of the angle of the glass or surface (e.g., an angle which is created between such objects as a dashboard within an automobile and the slope or angle of the windshield), a user is unable to negotiate the rather acute angle with his/her hands or apply a cleaning solution to only one of the desired surfaces (e.g., a conventional spray bottle containing a cleaning solution specifically designed for cleaning a glass surface typically will allow a portion of the spray or mist to coat or drip upon the dashboard surface). For example and without limitation, while cleaning the underside portion of a delicatessen “sneeze-guard” or glass covering (i.e., the surface which typically forms an acute angle with the surface which holds or contains the delicatessen food items), it is particularly undesirable to allow any dripping or “over-spray” of a cleaning solution to occur in order to maintain a non-contaminated food containing area.
More specifically, conventional cleaning equipment devices use long non-flexible shafts which make it extremely difficult to maneuver in tight or narrow areas, such as within an automobile or behind a delicatessen counter. Moreover, a user in these tight or narrow areas cannot apply a sufficient amount to force to clean a particular glass surface, such as an automotive windshield or a glass surface within a delicatessen counter.
Likewise, conventional engaging equipment devices use long non-flexible shafts which make it extremely difficult to maneuver in “out-of-reach” areas, such as the roof or hood portion of an automobile or conventional exterior shudders of a typical house. Moreover, a user in these “out-of-reach” areas cannot apply a sufficient amount to force to engage a particular surface, such as the roof or hood portion of an automobile or conventional exterior shudders of a typical house.
Furthermore, conventional cleaning equipment devices make it extremely difficult to avoid dripping or “over-spray” of a cleaning solution upon an undesired surface while cleaning a narrow or “hard to reach” surface.
There is therefore a need for a method and an apparatus to easily and ergonomically apply a force to clean or otherwise engage an angled glass surface or another surface and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of the prior art.